The Bloody Hatchet
by Sciencegal
Summary: Halloween special: There is a haunted tale of an old woman who slaughtered her children before she took her own life. They say she still roams her old mansion to this day searching for blood. The echos of her children can be heard along the halls before they are silenced with her deadly weapon in a timeless loop of that fateful night. Good thing Raph doesn't believe in ghosts.
1. Mrs Mallory's Place of Rest

**A/N:**** In the spirit of Halloween, I bring you another Halloween fic. This one is a collab in the bare-bones side of things. It was once a RPG. AlexHamato plays Mikey here! I claim the plot/narrator, Raph's lines/actions, and any ghost. This will be JUST a Mikey/Raph fic. It's long too, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters. I don't even hold a claim for Mikey's lines in this. Everything else is mine.  
**

* * *

"Are you sure about this place Raph? It doesn't LOOK haunted." Michelangelo eyes the building towering before him. Iron gates hang from their posts of brick. The yard is overgrown from years of neglect. The old mansion itself stands framed by half-dead trees and coated in vines.

"It's haunted alright. All tha good creepy broken down houses are." Raph says as he looks on with a grin of anticipation. "The settin's even right. I saw it online."

Mikey snorts, "Setting? What's the history dude? Anybody kick the bucket around here? Maybe some dude cheated and a lady pushed him out of a window. Or a dude ate too many chicken wings and they choked him to death. Or maybe this old lady was doing laundry..."

"An ol' lady kicked tha bucket in one a' tha old rooms," Raph says before Mikey could finish his last guess.

"You read my mind!" Mikey exclaims before glancing back at Raph. "Hey, hey. Can we go see then? Please?"

"This was afta she killed all her fosta kids too." Raph continues before looking to his brother. "Ya sure ya won't get too scared?"

"...She killed her kids?" Mikey shivers a bit. "Don't be stupid. It's just ghosts. I mean, they're probably nice. Right?"

"With a hatchet. Swipe off tha litta heads," Raph swings an imaginary hatchet through the air in front of him.

"Shut up! You're enjoying this too much." He walks ahead, flustered. "I'm not scared."

"Yeah, ya are. Maybe I shoulda asked Don or Leo wit' me. Or mebbe go alone instead." Raph teases. "They might make it boring."

"I'm coming with you!"

"If ya can handle it then come this way." Raph easily makes his way towards the old mansion. "You can stay there if ya want too."

"I can handle it. No problem." He quickly follows. Once inside the door, he shivers, badly. "W-Wow it's c-c-cold..."

"Wimp." Raphael looks around at the old stairwell that doesn't look climbable and the old rotting floorboards. The room's just dark enough to allow the shadows to make tricks on the mind. "This place looks ancient."

"Like your porn collection," Mikey mutters.

"Ya think they'd have those butler types once upon a time?"

"Probably. You'd make an awful butler."

"I wouldn't be tha butler. I'd be tha masta'."

The front door suddenly slams shut.

Mikey jumps and squeaks. "Whatwasthat?!" He quickly moves closer to Raph. "Draft? It' an old... drafty house... right..."

Raph fearlessly walks to the door. "I wonda' why it slammed shut like that." He attempts to open it with no success. "Heh, looks like we're spendin' tha night. Mebbe ol' Mrs. Mallory could pay us a visit. Keep us company, yanno? With her bloody hatchet."

"NO! We can break a window or something. I could totally knock down a wall. Or a door." Mikey starts to pace around the room. "I mean, it's not like we're TRAPPED or anything... right? See, this is where they would start to pick us off. I'm prettier so they'll come after me first. I don't want to have aliens pop out of my chest! Oh wait, that's the wrong movie..."

"Don't worry, Mikey. It's jus' a litta ova'nighter 'til I can get tha door open. Fer now, I'm gonna check this place out." Raph looked back towards the other side of the room. "Do ya think those stairs are safe?"

"... Alright," Mikey stays close to Raph and looks down at the stairs as well. "No idea." He tests one that creaks, loudly, but is otherwise solid. He shrugs and makes his way up, slowly.

"Heh, guess so." Raph takes the stairs at a leap.

"Take it easy, oh fatass. These stairs are all weak and stuff."

"They ain't breakin' yet."

"Yet." Mikey says before racing Raph to the top. "You're so slow."

"And I ain't fat."

"Okay, lardbutt."

"Chucklehead." Raph flips to get ahead of his brother.

"Craterface." Mikey races him to hold his lead.

"Chicken."

"Nuh-uh! I'm not chicken. I'll prove it too!"

"Oh yeah? Go ova there into Mrs. Mallory's old room. She hanged herself jus' down tha hall." Raph points out the room he had stopped next to.

"F-Fine!" Mikey walks into the room, slowly.

Raph slams the door behind him with a hearty laugh.

Mikey jumps at the sound. "RAPH!" He immediately tries to open the door, but it remains firm. "You asshole! Let me out! So not cool!"

"It ain't like I locked it."

"Well, it's not opening!" Mikey furiously jiggles the doorknob.

"Ya sure?" Raph tries from his side but finds it too hard. "Shit, I'll find some way ta get in. Look around fer somethin' on yer end!"

The sounds of children crying fill the room whispery soft in a growing chorus.

"R-Raph?" Mikey shivers. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The k-kids... You said she killed th-them?"

"Yeah."

The disembodied sounds of a dress dragging on the floor slowly move around the room. Mikey immediately backs away from where he thought it was coming from. "Have you ever seen Paranormal Activity?" He asks Raph through the door.

"Tha one wit' tha dog or before that?"

"I'm, I'm just saying that if I get all creepy and try to break your neck. You have total permission to stab me. Just saying." He catches the stray glimpse of a female figure in the full length mirror.

"What? You scared or some shit?"

"There's real creepy stuff going on in here, Raph."

"Like what? It's probably just your imagination. I toldja not ta watch so much junk."

"It's not my imagination! I swear!"

"Oh, right, so yer tellin' me Mrs. Mallory's out ta getcha now? Heh, bet you'll be her next victim wit' tha way yer screamin'."

"Fine!" Mike grumbles and sits in the middle of the floor, defiantly. "I'll just sit here then. When I'm hacked up with a hatchet you totally don't get my Xbox." Suddenly, the air fills with the sound of someone being hanged right above him. Before he can react, something drips on his head. Mikey screams, jumping up, and wipes it off. His eyes widen at the blood coating his fingers.

The door is finally yanked open and Raph storms in. "Finally! Damn door!" He takes in Mikey's appearance and laughs. "Ya sure look freaked out, bro."

"But... there was... huh?" Mikey quickly looks back at his hands. His bare hands. "The blood is all gone..."

"What blood? Didja get hurt?"

"I'm fine," He says as he stomps off. "Let's get out of here. I don't like this place."

"Front door's still jammed. Remember?"

"I''ll kick it down." When he gets back to the front door, he tries to kick it open. He finds out a little late that it won't work when he badly bruises the ball of his foot. "DAMN IT! It's just wood!"

"I ain't finished lookin' around anyway," Raph says as he moves about the dark room, carelessly knocking things over in the process.

"Oh yeah, Raph. Go piss off the ghosts. That's real smart."

"I ain't doin' nuthin' wrong. There's no one here ta be bothered. Watch." He grabs an old vase with dried flowers and slams it into the wall. "See?"

Mikey flinches at the sight and sound. "Can you stop it? Please?"

"What do ya think's gonna happen?" He moves onto some more pretty crystal. "You scared, Mikey?"

"No..." Mikey puts up an irritated front. "It's just stupid to break perfectly good stuff."

"It ain't use ta anyone now." He smashes something else, unaware of the sudden eerie feeling encasing the mansion as the room grows cold.

"Stop it, please!"

Raph smirks as removes delicate china from a cabinet and walks over to Mikey. He moves to drop it, but he freezes.

"Raph?"

Raph's eyes turn kind of glazy as he sets what's in his hands on the ground, carefully.

"R-Raph?" Mikey slowly closes the gap between them. "You okay?"

Raph doesn't respond. Instead, he starts walking away towards the room Mikey got locked in before.

"Raph?" Mikey follows his silent brother. "Come on, snap out of it."

While in the room, Raph opens the closet and searches for something inside as Mikey watches in confusion. The joyous echo of children laughing and playing begin to whisper through the room.

"Let's get out of here," Mikey says as he shakes his brother's shoulder. "Okay?"

That's when Raph finally turns, slowly, towards his brother. In his hands, he holds a hatchet covered in age-old blood.

"Raph..." Mikey slowly backs away. The whispers in the room begin to make since. The echoes of years long past play their scene once again.

"Mrs. M, Mrs. M! Can we play outside today?!"

"Why don't you all stay QUIET!"

Raph slowly walks towards Mikey. The orange-masked brother swallows dryly and gets into a defensive stance. "Don't make me kick your ass, dude. I don't know who you are, but get out of my brother."

"I'll make you all quiet," Raph says as he raises the hatchet.

Mikey throws a back knuckle to his face, a cross stomp to his calf, and reaches to disarm him with his free hand in quick succession.

Raph doesn't react much to Mikey's attack. "All quiet..."

Mikey grips his wrist, puts a foot behind his left and pushes him over it, twisting his wrist with the hatchet. Suddenly, Raph screams as his hands move to his head.

"Raph!" Mikey kneels by him and starts shaking him. "Snap out of it!"

The hand with the hatchet comes near his leg as he crumples, still screaming and crying. "Stop!" He yells.

Mike quickly takes the hatchet away and throws it across the room. Raph squirms a little as Mikey fearfully holds him. "Raph?" A gust of air breathes against Mikey's neck, causing him to shiver. "Raphie... Snap out of it, please?"

"Why don't you come with me to my room?" A woman's voice asks from behind Mikey. A ghostly old woman forms there with the hatchet in her hands and blood down her chest.

Mikey shakes Raph again, quickly. "Come on, just snap out of it Raph..."

Raph shakily points at the ghost as it raises her favored weapon down at Mikey.

Mikey quickly dodges. He just manages to avoid a deadly hit, but the hatchet easily slides into his shoulder and he cries out in pain.

"Too much noise!" The ghostly figure screeches.

Mikey grunts in pain as drags Raph away from her. The ghost swings the hatchet again, but this time, he catches it. "Raph... Get out!"

Raph tries to push himself up, but is hampered by exhaustion.

"Damn it." Mikey throws the arm of the hatchet aside and takes Raph, before running out of the room. "That's it. If I die, I'm totally going to haunt you now. I'll sing to you every night so you can't sleep and trip you up in practice. I'll put bugs in your cereal and dye in your shower. I'll...I'll tell bad jokes all the time and you can't hit me 'cuz I'll be a ghost and stuff."

"There was so much blood..." Raph almost whispers.

Mikey frowns. "You saw her death? Or... the kids?"

"Kids."

"Here," Mikey sets him up against a wall. "You okay? I mean... I guess you're not..."

"I killed them. Or maybe she did. I don't know."

"She did... You just saw her."

"I didn't see her. Just her reflection."

Mikey blinks. "Reflection?"

"I was her. Maybe she was me." Raph's eyes finally caught the blood dripping down his brother's shoulder. "You're bleeding."

"I'm fine." Mikey grabs his shoulder. "You were NOT her. You are Raph. Not some crazy bitch lady who was evil enough to kill her children. Okay? You don't own enough cats to be that psycho. That and you need the wig."

"It seemed like it was me."

"Well, it's not. Trust me." Mikey smiles. "I know my own brother, okay?" He sneaks a hug, being careful of his injury.

"That should be wrapped up."

"Huh? No bandages. It'll be fine. We have to get out of here." He stands and offers Raph a hand. "Can you stand? I'll carry your ass if I have too."

* * *

**A/N:**** This fic is continuous as it was once a RPG so I will be echoing the last line here onto the next chapter to keep you all straight :D Please feed the comment box!**


	2. As the Blood Rains Down

**A/N: Chapter 2! This might be a four chap. I have 17 pages of editing left to do and I usually have chapters 7 pages long, more or less. :D Italiced quote is from the last chapter.**

* * *

"_Huh? No bandages. It'll be fine. We have to get out of here." He stands and offers Raph a hand. "Can you stand? I'll carry your ass if I have too."_

The walls start bleeding red from the ceiling with the consistency of blood. Mikey quickly pulls Raph away and over his shoulder. He runs away from the bloody walls as fast as he can, but the hall seems to be longer than he remembered.

"I can walk. ...I think." Raph objects to being carried, unaware of Mikey's fright.

"You've got to be kidding me. It must be in my head..." Mikey mutters, ignoring Raph, as he shakes his head. "Do I even have to say how much I hate this?"

A shadowed hand grabs Mike's ankle. Mikey screams and tries to pull away, careful not to drop his brother. The hand starts pulling him into the shadows and through the floor.

"What in tha hell is that?!" Raph yells as he notices the shadowed hand.

Mikey tosses Raph away from the danger. "Get away!" He yells as he tries in vain to free himself.

"Mikey!" Raph struggles to stand to help his brother.

"Just Go!" Mikey finds the floor is up to his chest now and he swallows, dryly, in fear.

"I ain't leaving ya, asshole!" Raph grabs Mike's hands and tries to pull him out.

The floor is now to his shoulder and Mikey winces at his wound. "S'not working... Maybe I'll just go to the bottom floor? Like Jumanji."

"What if it don't?" Raph asks.

Mikey gives him a real sad look as his chin starts to enter. "I..." Before he can finish, his mouth is covered.

"MIKEY!" Raph fights to get through the floor after his brother, but he can't.

Mikey screams as he falls through pitch black shadows. He tries to grab a hold of something, but meets nothing. "I don't believe that I can fly!" He yells. As he continues to fall, the fear begins to disappear. "... Do I just keep falling? This is like Spy kids. Lame. Where's my life flashing before my eyes? Will I die? Huh. I should have cracked more lame jokes. This sucks."

"They'll all be quiet now!" A harsh woman's voice exclaims.

"Wha-?" Mikey looks around at the dark. "Hey! Are you the bastard who possessed my brother?" Around him, he begins to hear someone sing a soft lullaby. Mikey stretches in his fall, kinda enjoying it. "Maybe this is what skydiving is like."

Suddenly, he falls in a pool of blood. He gags at the consistency. "Ugh, falling was better. So... gross..." He glances above the blood's surface as scenes of Mrs. Mallory killing her children. Mikey's eyes widen in horror and his body starts to shake. "Get off, Get off..." As the old woman dumps the bodies of her children into the pool of blood, they slowly begin to float towards Mikey. He screams and swims away from them, tears starting to build and he whimpers.

Mikey notices one of the kids looking too much like Raph. He starts to cry and holds bloodied hands to cover his eyes. "Please stop... I don't wanna see this..."

"Die. They all die now"

"No," he sobs. "Leave them alone."

The dead children grab Mikey's arms. "You will be next." They echo around him.

Mikey pulls away from them. "Get away from me! Raph!"

The one who looks like Raph smirks and makes his way over, holding Mrs. M's hatchet.

"R-Raph..." Mikey says as tears spill down his face. The hatchet slices towards his neck, but Mikey doesn't move. He waits for the inevitable to come…and it never does. He looks up to see the hatchet was blocked by a pair of sai.

"Mikey, get yer ass movin'!" Raph yells as he pushes the imposter back.

"R-Raph?" Mikey blinks at his brother.

Raph begins to cut down the zombie kids as well as he can. "Go!"

"LIke hell I will!" Mikey says as he goes to fight along his brother. "I didn't know you were down here! I wouldn't have given up then. Geez. Way to make an entrance. I was all ready to die and stuff too."

"I jus' got here, goofball," Raph cuts his brother off.

"I was thinking of my final joke! Now the epic joke is gone, thanks a lot," Mikey complains in turn.

"Save it fer later," Raph snaps back.

Mikey grins and bashes up a few more zombies, but Raph grabs his hand to run instead. "Where are we going?" Mikey asks as he runs after his brother's trail.

"I found an exit!" Raph yells back over his shoulder.

"Please let there be a large peanut butter bacon pizza on the other side! Maybe some jalapeños for flavor."

"I jus' want there not ta be any fuckin' ghosts!"

"A-fucking-men to that!"

As the two brothers reach the exit, Mrs. Mallory's ghost appears in front of them with her hatchet, blocking their escape to freedom.

"Why won't she leave us alone!" Mikey groans.

"No leaving the house! You're all grounded!" The ghost demands.

"Fuck you! Let's get out of here."

"Move outta tha way, bitch!" Raph yells at the ghost as Mikey tries to kick her away.

Michelangelo goes right through her and the hatchet comes down at his leg. "I hate children!"

Raph tries to punch her to get the same useless response. "Fuck! This ain't workin'!"

Mikey screams as the hatchet cuts through his leg. "I-I'll say. Ugh!" He limps away, holding his leg. "Watch it, Raph. That hatchet won't just go through it. It's real."

"I can see that. I fucking HATE ghosts!" Raph growls.

"There goes running." Mikey hisses as more blood spills out of his cut. "Oh shit... Did she seriously hit an artery? Fuuuuuuck me sideways. Or was it a vein? I don't remember. I need something to stop this. And a LOT of it."

The ghost drifts over as they talk, cackling evilly with her hatchet flashing towards them.

"Ain't much time. Just use our masks fer now." Raph takes his off to toss it to his brother before taking out his twin sai to at least try to block the hatchet.

Mikey ties the mask over his cut, but it quickly bleeds through. Even know he could feel himself starting to get light headed. "Raph..." he mumbles.

"Dammit!" Raphael backs over to him to throw him over his shoulder. "We're leavin' now! Ain't no ghost gonna fuckin' stop me!"

Mike's eyes get foggy and he nods, numbly. "Uh-huh.. 'M cold..."

"Don't fall asleep on me, got it?" Raph attempts to go around the ghost, giving her a wide berth.

"Don't... don't let 'em eat me..."

"I won't." Raph promises as he ducks a strike with the ghost's hatchet. The blade catches his shoulder ducks out of the exit he found. The exit reveals to lead to a backyard graveyard. Raph notices his brother slowly beginning to drift off so he, quickly, lets Mikey drop to the ground. "Stay awake!"

Mikey yelps as he hits the ground. "Asswipe..." He grips his leg and flinches at his burning shoulder. "Hard to sleep with you dropping me."

"Betta than dyin'."

Mikey grunts at that. "True..." He shakes head when his mind goes foggy. "'S hard though. Can't feel my leg."

"Lemme see it."

Mikey moves his hand to show the deep gash and still rapidly pooling blood. "'M'I gonna die?"

"No, yer not gonna die. I'll see if I can tie it up betta." He looks around the graveyard, collecting pine needles and blades of grass. "I'm gonna make my own needle and thread."

Mikey nods as he drifts off again.

Raph returns and splashes some water on him from the old pond. "Stay awake, dammit!"

"I'm tired though... You should just go. Not like I can move much anyways."

"Nope." Raphael uses a small amount of tree sap and then uses his impromptu needle and thread to bind the injury and the sap to keep it together even better. "That's only temporary..."

"Still can't move without opening it up..."

"'ll just carry ya. At least ya won't bleed no more."

"What if she comes back? If you end up as useless as me we'll both get killed."

"So? I ain't leavin' ya behind!"

Mikey frowns. "That's why I'm telling you to."

"Yer not tellin' me ta do that shit 'cuz I won't do it!"

Mikey crosses his arms, flinching with his shoulder. "It's either you go, or we both die."

"Then I'm going with both dyin'. And I'll make sure neitha' of us will."

"I can't have that, Raph."

"What do ya mean by that? Ya think I'm gonna let sum'thin' happen ta ya?"

Mikey shifts uncomfortably. "Kinda already has. Not that it's your fault. More like, you can't stop the ghosts."

"I can still keep you alive."

Mikey looks at him, sadly. "I can't have you dying because I was stupid and got hurt."

"I just won't die."

"Riiiiight. Like you're immortal. Uh-huh. And I just 'wont' bleed out when I move my leg. Easy."

"That ain't tha deal. We at least get a betta chance goin' togetha."

"I'll hold you back, and you know it."

"I don't care."

"Ugh. Fine. Whatever." Mikey crosses his arms and just sits there.

Around them, ghost children rise up from the graveyard behind Raph. Mikey struggles to get to one foot. "Get moving, Raph."

"What?" Raph turns to face the ghost kids and backs towards Mikey. "Awe fuck." The ghost kids point towards them.

"I could hop, I guess. Like a Retarded Kangaroo," Mikey says. Behind Mikey, Mrs. M holds her hatchet. When he notices her, he tries to hop away. "Come on!This is getting ridiculous."

"No walkin'!" Raph says as he quickly slings Mikey over his shoulder.

"I was hopping, actually."

"Does it look like I give a damn?"

"Just move," Mikey says as he holds on to his brother. Before they could get far, Mrs. M's hand becomes solid enough to yank Mikey off of Raph. "Raph!" Mike yells.

"Hey!" Raph whirls around and tries to grab him back. He just misses his brother's hand. "FUCK! Let him go!"

Mikey struggles in the grip, but his leg threatens to open up again. "Shit..."

"Don't move too much... I'll getcha!"

"RA-" Mikey yells as the ghost disappears into the shadows with him. When the shadows lessen, Mike finds himself in a small crevice. The carved rock cuts into his bare shin as he tries to move. It was too small to even spread his legs straight. "This sucks. No, it blows. I don't even like this position! At least let me stretch my legs! I look like a sissy now. I'm not scared of you! Stupid ghost hag!"

Nearby, he hears a young child crying. Mikey starts to wiggle to try to get around to the kid and that's when he notices one side of the crevice should allow him freedom…but it doesn't. The next thing he notices is the ghostly face of the child facing him. The space was so small, he noticed the shape of the child was peeking out from the same space he was occupying. Mikey shivers. "That's so wrong, dude."

"Shhhh, not allowed to talk." The hoarse whisper of the child teases his ears.

"Whatever."

"You talk and Mrs. M makes you stay in here longer." The little voice speaks, softly.

Mikey just shrugs, flinching and hissing at his shoulder.

"I talk a lot. I don't know how long I've been here."

Mikey raises an eye ridge at the little boy's ghostly face.

"Do you know how long it's been?" The boy asks.

Mikey sighs and shrugs. It was then Mikey notices the bones he was sharing the crevice with. He makes a disgusted look and starts to meditate.

"Are you here to play with me?" The child asks, but is ignored. The curious little boy looks into Mikey's head. He doesn't stay long before he's pushed out. The child begins to cry. "Mrs. M!"

The room grows cold in an instant. Somewhere in the distance, Mikey can hear footsteps. He shivers and tries to return to meditation. He barely gets anywhere in it before he is flown from the crevice. He tries to keep his cut leg from opening up as he hits the ground at the feet of a furious ghost.

"Little boys. I'll tears you apart. Then you will learn." The old Mrs. Mallory shrieks.

"Uh... Can I go home now? I'm just asking." Mikey asks the ghost.

"Home?"

"Uh, ya."

"You'll be going home soon, little boy!"

"I'm not little, bitch." Mike shoots back at the ghost. "If you actually fought me instead of being all ghosty, then I'd win." Cuts begin to slice into Mikey's flesh. He looks down at them, flinching slightly in pain. "Greaaaat. Now everybody will think that I'm emo. Thanks a lot."

"Time for the chopping block!" The old ghost says in her crinkled voice. She raises the hatchet and slams down on hi.

Mikey tries to avoid it, but finds he can't move. He cries out in pain as it slices into his shoulder. "Snotbuckets! Why the shoulder? Now both my arms hurt like a bitch!" Once again, he finds himself lightheaded. "Raph..." The ghost disappears as Mikey falls to his knees.

* * *

**A/N: Feed the review box for the next chapter!**


	3. Don't Forget Me

**A/N:**** This chapter is a sad one. :( I hope you enjoy it anyway! This one actually has the first time break. Leo and Don join in as well. In the beginning, I play Don, but as soon as Don decides to follow Raph to talk, AlexHamato takes him over. Leo is always played by her in this chapter.**

* * *

_"Time for the chopping block!" The old ghost says in her crinkled voice. She raises the hatchet and slams down on hi._

_Mikey tries to avoid it, but finds he can't move. He cries out in pain as it slices into his shoulder. "Snotbuckets! Why the shoulder? Now both my arms hurt like a bitch!" Once again, he finds himself lightheaded. "Raph..." The ghost disappears as Mikey falls to his knees._

"Mikey!" Raph yells as runs over to his brother. He catches Mikey as his topples over. "Fuck, I gotta getcha outta here!" Mikey doesn't react. His body is completely limp in his arms. "No!" Raph tries tying up the new shoulder injury. "Yer not dying on me!" But Mikey's eyes don't open. His breathing becomes shallow. "Don't give up on me! Stay awake!" Raph tries slapping him, but it's no use. "Don't stop breathing, dammit!" Even CPR is useless. He holds his brother close against him as tears begin to form in his eyes. "You can't be dead..." He goes quiet, just holding his brother. His _dead_ brother.

He retreats into his mind, away from the echo of blood still dripping to the ground. Away from the slowly growing pool of it as it soaks into his kneepads. Echos of Mikey's voice ring in the air as a ghost of a smile flickers in front of him. It was too much to escape from. "Mikey..."

Something tugs on his mask tails, but Raph doesn't pay it heed. He's too far in his grief that he's beginning to hear the irritated of his little brother. Something flicks his forehead. "Go away..."

A disembodied sigh echoes around him. "Not even a goodbye?"

"Mikey...? "Raph looks up at the body still in his grasp as a slim hope returns.

"Well, not really there." The voice _is_ his brother's, but…something was off about it. "I told you that if I died that I would haunt your ass, remember? This Mrs. M is being a bitch though. Wants me to work for her. I think I'm going to kick her ass and just move on. I don't think that I can actually go anywhere else but here. Since it's so easy to attach too."

"No..." Raph says in disbelief.

A figure shimmers before him. "Damn, can't quite get it yet."

"Yer not dead..."

"Raph..." Mikey finally gets his ghost form to show. "Does the wispy glow make my butt look fat?"

Raph stares at the ghost of his brother.

"Is it too early to say to cheer up? I know I'm dead and stuff but... It's not really goodbye. I'll still watch you. You just won't see me. Like the ultimate ninja."

"Dammit, Mikey!" Raph's eyes burn with unshed tears.

Mikey gives him a sad look. "You still have the others. You can live for them now." He gives him a grin. "I'm cool chilling in the afterlife, kay?" The grin flickers a bit.

Raph turns away, sharply. He doesn't see the sad, teary look his brother gives him before Mikey flickers away. "Bastard..."

Another tug on his mask and Raph pulls away. "Stop that..."

He feels drips falling on the top of his head with a pathetic sniffing.

Raph winces. "Ugh..."

"It's n-not like I w-wanna go... But I'm dead, Raphie." A cold presence settles by him. "I don't want to say goodbye."

Raph breathes heavily in response.

"So... I'll just see you from wherever then and wait for your time, I guess. You can't do anything stupid like suicide. I wouldn't ever forgive you."

Raph gets up and walks away from the ghost.

"Raph..." Suddenly, warm arms surround him. "Take care, okay? I care about you too much to want to see you suffer."

"Yer not dead!" Raph roars, in complete denial to his senses.

Mikey's form flickers back, his expression sad. "Look at me. I can't stay here."

"Coward."

Mikey gives a weary sigh. "I'm sorry. I should have been stronger. I'm weak, and died for it. It's my fault."

"It's my fault!" Raph counters.

"You can't blame yourself, Raph. You tried your hardest. Some things you just can't control."

"No I shoulda tried harder. I coulda done more. I coulda stopped this. I shouldn'ta forced ya ta come."

Mikey's ghost cries a little, silently. "R-Raph..."

"This was a fuckin' bad idea!"

"We've all h-had them before though."

"Why'm'I always messin' up! And now… Fuck!"

Mikey tries to hold him, but can't and frowns.

"Dammit!" Raph finds a jagged piece of rock and rips his arm across it.

"_Don't_!" Mikey roars. "Please!" He starts to sob. "Please don't!"

Raph collapses, sobbing and clutching his now bleeding arm.

Mikey tries to hold him and sobs harder when he can't.

"No worries. I'll be there soon..." Raph whispers.

"No, I'm going to get you out of here." Mikey sobs. "You're gonna go home and live. You can't leave the others!"

Raph already feels lightheaded and falls forward, still sobbing.

"They need you, Raph!"

"No one needs me... I'm a fuck up."

"No you're not!" Mikey tries to put his hands over the wound to stop it from bleeding, but it doesn't help. "Raph... I'm going to try to save you now, okay? Just listen to me, you can't do this again. Promise? Please?"

"No." Raph says as his eyes fall closed.

Mikey starts closing his wounds, his ghost body starting to slip away.

"No! Stop!"

"You can't die." Mikey looks at him as parts of his face begin disappearing. "You promised me back there that you wouldn't."

"Didn't save you..."

"It's okay, Raph. I forgive you."

Raph's wounds are almost healed and most of Mikey's body is gone.

"Stop that!" Raph yells.

Mikey gives him a small smile. "Love you." The wounds heal and he disappears, his soul used up to save his brother. The haunted house clears around them.

Raph doesn't and will not move from his spot.

* * *

Several hours later the Battleshell pulls up. "Yes Don, I told you that they were around here. No, I didn't check there yet. Well, go check it!" Leo talks into his shellcell. "I know that you're far away, I'm just here for a quick look. Call me if you find them. Bye." He steps out of the van. "Raph! Mikey!"

Raph hears his brother's voice but ignores him.

Leo comes inside the now not haunted house and sees Raph with Mikey's body in front of him. He freezes. Neither one are moving. He moves towards Mikey's body, his body numb as he drops to his knees, staring at it. Both of his brothers are covered in blood. Leo shakes Raph desperately, hoping he was still alive. After a minute, Raph just groans. Leo almost sobs with relief and pulls him up to hold him.

Raph immediately tries to push away until he's let go. He returns to his limp, unthinking posture. Leo gives him a sad look before he goes to close Mikey's eyes. His own almost as blank. Leonardo's voice chokes as he sings a broken Sakura song, picking up the body and cradling it. When the song is finished he reaches for his phone, his hand shaking as he calls up Don.

Donatello answers his cell. "Did you find them yet?"

Leo just chokes on his words.

"Leo? What's wrong? I'm heading to your location."

Leo just nods, forgetting that he's on the phone.

"Leo?"

"Y-yeah..."

"I'll just talk to you when I arrive." Don sighs before hanging up.

Donatello arrives about five minutes later to see the bloody seen. "...What happened...?"

Leo just holds Mikey, unable to answer.

"Are they both...?"

Leo shakes head. "M-Mikey..."

"Oh... What's wrong with Raph, then?"

"Hurt..."

Donny goes over to check Raph, then, only to be swatted away.

Leo gives Don a pleading look, then looks down at Mikey, holding him tighter.

Don grumbles at Raph's behavior and goes to Leo and Mikey. He takes a breath, already knowing for a fact with all the blood around him. "There's nothing I can do here, really... I can't fix it..."

Leo nods. "G-Gone. Body is cold." He takes a shuddering breath. "Too late."

Donny touches a hand to Mikey's arm. "How did this happen...?"

"D-Don't know." Leo's voice is raspy, breaking up.

"Raph would know..."

Mikey's head lolls back limply, eyes closed. Leo gathers Mikey up closer to his chest, cradling him.

Raph can't stand it anymore and looks away.

Leo stares at Mikey, lost.

Raph shuffles over to the exit, stumbling to his feet in the process.

Leo picks Mikey up, carrying him so that he can follow Raph.

Donny happened to be looking toward Raph at the time. "Raph?"

Leo walks past Raph to go put Mikey in the Battle Shell.

Raph ignores them and walks his own path, ignoring the Battleshell.

Donny gives the Battle shell with Leo and Mikey a sad look and follows Raph.

Raph walks until he reaches a small pond. He stares into the water and notices the blood covering him. He freaks out a bit and tries to wash it off. He doesn't notice as Don comes up behind him and watches him. Raph presses his fingers against the deep graze on his shoulder.

"Who did this?" Don asks him.

Raph ignores him as he presses harder for the pain.

Don grabs his wrist and twists it behind his back. "Don't do that."

"Get offa me!" Raph's voice is a little raspy from crying so hard before.

Don still holds him down, his own voice breaking. "Do you think he would want that? Want to see you hurt yourself just because he died!? At least respect his memory of you, you selfish bastard!"

"It was my fault!"

Don's tears begin to flow. "You can't blame yourself for his death! I don't know what happened, but it's not your fault."

"I made him come wit' me!"

"He always wanted to be with you! You can't control that!"

"None a' this woulda happened if he didn't come!"

"He wouldn't have let you go alone, Raph. You know how he is... was..."

Raph turns away so Don can't see his tears.

Don chokes, closing his eyes before he drops to his knees beside him, tears going unstopped.

Raph glances back at him.

"Damn it." Don sobs and pounds the ground. "_Damn_ it... Why him..."

"It shoulda been me."

Don shakes his head. "Don't say that. You think I want to hear that? One brother's death is bad enough. Don't say that yours is any better."

"Then he wouldn't have to be gone!"

Don looks at him sadly. "He'd just be in your place right now, if it was the other way around."

"I should be dead too..." He touches the now scarred arm.

Donny reaches to hold him, burying his head into his neck. "Don't say that." He slaps the back of Raph's head. "We need you alive, stupid. So don't you go dying on me."

"So I can try doin' this again?!" Raph shows him the arm.

Don touches it. "It's warm. Did he..?"

"It was bleedin' all ova tha place jus' a few moments ago..."

Don gives a deep, thoughtful look.

"I'm such an idiot!"

Donatello frowns, before reaching to feel the scar again, his eyes widening.

Raph collapses to his knees.

"Energy cannot be lost, it can only be transferred. Donny shakes his head, tears forming again.

"I should have protected him betta..."

Donny holds Raph again. "We all should have."

"I was right there though..."

Don rubs the back of his shell soothingly. "It's still the past. You can't dwell in it. Only learn from it."

"I took this fer him," Raph says as he touches his shoulder, "but it wasn't enough. It's neva enough."

Don grabs his arm again to touch the scar. "He gave you something, Raph."

"I didn't want it."

"Mikey never was one to listen." His breath hitches when he talks in past tense.

* * *

**A/N: There is still one last chapter of this. Hold on for that one!**


	4. Stay With Us

**A/N:**** Because I didn't post a chapter yesterday, I'll finish this fic up today. AlexHamato plays both Leo and Don in this. I just play Raph.**_  
_

* * *

_Don grabs his arm again to touch the scar. "He gave you something, Raph."_

"_I didn't want it."_

"_Mikey never was one to listen." His breath hitches when he talks in past tense._

Raph starts and looks around. "Where'd all tha ghosts go?"

"Ghosts?"

"They were everywhere."

"Maybe Mikey forced them all to move on. He had a way with people."

"They killed...him though!"

"He probably forgave them then." Don frowns sadly.

"No, she don't deserve ta be forgiven."

"Doesn't matter, it was Mikey's choice. He always forgives." Don tears up again. "Usually as soon as you hurt him too."

"She killed kids!"

Don shakes his head, a few ears falling. "You can't understand Mikey."

Raph just goes silent as Leo walks up behind them. Don gives Leo a sad look and gets to his feet. Leo gives Don a hug before watching his brother run off back to the van for Mikey. Then, Leo sits by Raph. "Stop blaming yourself."

"Ya finally talkin' normal now, huh?"

Guilt flashes across Leo's face and he nods. "Yes..." He nods towards his scar. "Is that what I think it is?"

"What do ya think it is?"

"I can tell it's self-inflicted. You can't heal instantly, Raph."

"Yeah? And?"

Leo looks at him deeply. "You should be thankful. And respect his wish. Killing yourself will solve what? Only leave this family more broken."

"Ya don't know shit. I broke it."

Leo gives him a sad look, his tone soft. "No you didn't."

"I did. Don't you go sayin' I didn't."

"I'm speaking the truth. You did _not_ break this family, Raphael."

"He ain't here no more, right?!" Raph roars back.

"Wrong. He's still here, probably watching us from the afterlife."

"HAHA! I screwed even that up!"

Leo gives him a confused look as Raph begins to laugh like he was insane. "Raph," Hereaches to grab his arm, touching the scar and backing off as if burned. His eyes widen and he stares at Raph.

"He's sure gone now! Who's next?! HAHA!"

Leo's eyes narrow and he slaps Raph. "Snap out of it. Mikey didn't give his _soul_ to you so that you can lose your mind."

"Fuck off!"

Leo just shakes him. "No. Pull yourself together. Or dishonor his name."

Raph punches him. "Piss off, asshole. Why don't go back ta fuckin' wit' tha dead."

Leo's eyes narrow in anger.

"Got a problem? Think ya gotta eye twitch there."

"My brother is dead and your walking over his name like it was meaningless. Of course I have a problem." Leo's eye starts twitching.

"Bull crap. Ain't doin' nuthin' like that. Yer seein' things in yer old age. _Big brother_."

Leo glares and shoves past him.

"Where ya goin' now? Back ta yer borin' life? What do ya do fer fun? Plan yer litta lectures? Must be bored outta yer shell."

Leo ignores him as he continues to walk away.

"Or mebbe that's fun fer ya though."

"Stop picking a fight." Raph stumbles to his feet, nearly toppling over. "Come back here. 'Fore yer more chicken than turtle."

"I won't fight you. You can't insult me."

"Mikey could."

Leo stops, then.

"Mikey could bug tha shit outta you."

"Shut up."

"Don't know where he gets it from."

Leo snarls. "Stop talking about him."

"What's wrong? Gotta problem, fearless? No worries."

"You know I hate that nickname."

"Mike's dead now."

Leo bites his tongue to keep his growing anger in check.

"So ya won't be bugged no more. Why don'tcha thank me, huh?"

Leo whirls around and approaches him, eyes blazing.

"Fer gettin' Mikey killed. And then killin' his soul too."

"Is _that_ what you want me to do? To blame you? Coward."

"Hey, I know it's my fault. I killed him."

Leo turns back on him to walk away. "Stop lying to yourself. He was murdered by an enemy. Not his own brother."

"There ain't no enemy. He was killed by sum'thin' that ain't even real."

"By _what_ then? I was never told what killed my brother."

Ya see this?!" Raph shoves his shoulder so Leo can see it. "Real enough, eh? Shouldn't be though."

"Stop screwing around and just tell me who killed him. If you say yourself, I'm going to kick your ass."

"A hachet. And an old woman." Raph returns, truthfully.

"You're telling me that my brother who studied over ten years of ninjutsu died at the hands of an old woman? I'm not here to play games, Raph."

"Ghost don't play by tha rules."

"Then where are these ghosts now?"

"How tha fuck should I know? Mikey was tha last ghost I saw."

Leo gives him a pained look, then turns and walks away.

"Mike couldn't even say goodbye ta you. 'Cuza me."

Leo stops again, his body shaking. "I... I can't hate you Raph.. Stop trying to make me hate you. I can't."

"I hate me." Raph's eyes burn from unshed tears.

Leo turns around and gives him a tight hug. "I'm sorry." He cries softly for his brother. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. Sorry you had to go through that. Sorry you had to fail him."

"You couldn't do nuthin'. Ain't sum'thin' ta be sorry ova'."

Leo shakes his head. "I'm the leader, his oldest brother. It's my responsibility, not yours."

"Leader card, eh? Not workin' this time. I shouldn't be here. I should go."

"Home. Come home."

"Can't."

"Mikey would want you too."

"How do you know?"

"Because I lived with him for sixteen years. He was the only person I had 'fun' with. You really want to know what I did in my spare time? Mikey took me and set me up to his video games. We would play together. That's what I did for fun."

Raph walks away from Leo, stumbling and nearly falling, but staying upright. Leo follows behind and ends up catching him as Raph stumbles. "Dammit! I don't need help!"

"I can't let you fall."

"I can fall all I want. You can't stop me all tha fuckin' time. Like ya didn't stop Mike from fallin'."

Leo freezes. Pain etches into his face as he backs away, shaking.

Raph stumbles to walk again.

"You're hurt."

"No, I'm not."

"Your shoulder." Leo points out. "Ghost or not, that could be a threat of infection. If nothing else, a wound like that has to be cleaned."

"Not gonna happen."

Leo ignores his complaints as he throws Raph over his shoulder and walks towards Don, holding him tightly.

"Fuckin' dammit, asswipe, bastard! Lemme down!" Raph bangs on his shell, trying to wrestle his way out of Leo's hold.

Leo takes him to Don, who looks up at his approach. Don gets his medical supplies together to clean Raph up. Leo, then, leaves to move to the Driver's seat. Raph tries to escape his brother, but Don holds him down to clean his wound. Leo starts to drive off.

"I don't wanna go home..." Raph complains.

His brothers ignore him as Don cleans and makes sure that there is no infected tissues, then bandages. Eventually, Raph passes out from the long night.

"We... we have extra bag of blood at home." Don looks at Mikey with a sad look. "He's Raph's only Donor..."

Leo just nods, silently.

* * *

**A/N: I had truly forgotten this was a death!fic when we played this out a year ago. I hope it didn't lose anyone there. I still prefer my pure written Raph verses this RPG Raph and now people here can compare the two XD**


End file.
